


Loving A Ruffian

by minzy_woogyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Chaptered, Gangster Jensen, Innocent Jared, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Jared, Top Jensen, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzy_woogyu/pseuds/minzy_woogyu
Summary: People could say that he was mental. What sane, educated university student falls for his best friend’s brother? And moreover knowing the fact that the said man was a gangster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 coming soon ♥♥

He looks wildly into the younger's eyes "You fucking had a talk with my partner! Why!” he growls tightening his grip on the other’s collar.

The man pinned to the wall looks at the brunette with fuming eyes, tears rolling down his cheeks “Because I want you to stop Jen!” he shots back with difficulty, the pressure around his neck suffocating him to breathe. He digs his nail into the other’s wrist with an attempt to loosen the hold around his neck.

“Why didn’t you tell me about it previously?! You fucking don’t understand the risk of it, do you!” he spits almost choking the younger boy in his hold “Today could have been the end of us! I could have lost you damn it!”

The younger boy struggles in his hold, trying his best to keep breathing “Everyday I've to live in fear of losing you! I can't anymore Jen, I can't. I’m pregnant with our child for Christ’s sake!”

Jensen hoicks his hand away, allowing the younger to breathe. He punches the wall with enough force to drive blood from his knuckles “I know! I fucking know Jared!”

The younger coughs, leaning against the wall for support “Was impregnating me a mistake for you Jen?” he asks in a small voice “Are we a mishap in your life Jen?” he asks caressing his abdomen.

“Stop Jay! Just stop! I’m tired of it!” the brunette yells and walks away, banging the door of the room with a loud thud.

Jared slides against the wall and sinks down to the floor. He cries clutching the portion of shirt, on his abdomen region tightly. His heart clenches tightly in his chest.

Was this how their love-story supposed to end?

The older man had promised him that he would take care of him. That he would treasure their love, forever.

 

_Jared blissfully listens to the heartbeat of the elder. They were lying naked, covered under the duvet of the king-sized bed in Jensen’s room on a Sunday evening. The elder’s fingers caressing his scalp felt like heaven. He snuggles closer to the elder’s warmth. Taking this as the best time, he announces the big news to his boyfriend._

_‘Jen I..  I’m pre..pregnant’ Jared says biting onto his lower lip nervously, scared of the elder’s reaction._

_The fingers caressing his head stops making his heart beat speed-up. What if his boyfriend takes this news negatively? He slowly raises his head to gauge his boyfriend’s reaction._

_Jensen’s eyes was filled with rapture and his lips were curved into a slight smile of unbelief._

_The next second Jared finds himself pinned to the bed with Jensen hovering above him. He gasps in surprise but inwardly sighs in relief. His boyfriend was happy about the news._

_“How long Jay?” Jensen asks looking into his eyes deeply._

_"T-two weeks" he answers._

_Jensen bends and starts peppering kisses alongside Jared's jawline. On reaching his ears, he sensually takes the earlobe in between his teeth and tugs it._

_Jared places his hands on his boyfriend's back and pulls him flush against his chest with a moan. His boyfriend's each move was making him needy for more. Maybe it was because of his pregnancy._

_Jensen starts kissing his way back to his neck "You don't know how happy I'm Jay" he mumbles against his neck. Jared moans wantonly._

_“Nnng Jen please~” Jared cries when Jensen starts rubbing his harden length against his, while biting his collarbones._

_“So impatient” he says against Jared’s collarbone “You won’t be able to walk to the college tomorrow, considering that this is already the 4 th_  _round.”_

_“I don’t care Jen! Please!”_

_Jensen chuckles but compiles however “I’ll treasure you and our baby forever Jay.”_

 

He lets out a wrecking sob. It becomes hard for him to breathe. His head feels dizzy, his vision doubles. ‘It hurts. Please Jen, make this pain stop’ he pants in between his cry. He closes his eyes and lets blackness take over his hazy mind.

 

After walking out of the room, Jensen goes to his office room which was few feet away from the bed room.

Standing in the balcony of the office room he looks at the sky and sighs. Today he could have lost the sole purpose of his existence. What was Jared even thinking! ‘Why is it so hard to make you understand Jay?’ he says to no one in particular.

 Even after doubling up his security system, he is worried about the younger's protection. Of course he'd be worried. They were almost killed by firings of gun. 

It could have been worse. Why didn't the younger tell him about the call earlier? If his partner-in-deal hadn't called him, he would have stayed oblivious of his boyfriend's action. 

He turns and walks towards his table. He settles down on the chair and leaning against the headrest he closes his eyes. He should have thought about this earlier. The risks that the younger will have to face by falling in love with him. A  _dangerous gangster._

He should've known better. Rather than leading his brother's best friend to fall for him, he should've warned him about their futures. If only he had denied the younger's proposal, even when he began loving him secretly. The younger would have been safe under his parent's care. Away from him. Safe. 

 

_"H-hey.., I li... like you" the younger finally confesses standing inside Jensen's room. He shifts uncontrollably under the elder's piercing gaze._

_Jensen is sure that it must be his brother to force Jared to finally confess his liking towards him, after several months of eyeing. He must be dumb if he didn't notice the younger's longing gaze upon him. But he is not, because he perfectly noticed how the younger looked at him whenever he came over to check on his brother, during their study sessions or how the younger always gave him one last glance while bidding goodbye to his brother._

_Jensen walks over to the younger and kisses him. Feeling that the younger was not responding back, he breaks the kiss “Kiss me back” he says against the younger’s lips._

_Jared feels taken aback by the elder’s action; he had not expected the brunette to reply to his love confession. He was here because of Josh. However he was more than happy to comply when the elder asked him to kiss back. He puts his hands around the elder’s waist and kisses him back passionately._

_Jensen feels elated by the younger’s responsiveness towards him. He breaks the kiss and places his head against the younger’s head “Don’t worry, I don’t kiss random people. Our kiss means something. I don’t know to say all those romantic shit. But yeah, now you are mine ok?”_

_Jared nods._

_He hears a loud banging. He is not sure from where the sou-_

 

Groaning in exasperation he scrunches his eyes and opens them, slowly waking up because of the banging sound. His neck feels sore because of the position he slept in. He gets up from his seat and goes to open the door of the room. Yes, he latched it because he needed some space from _everything._

When he opens up, Josh barges in and holds Jensen’s collar and looks at him in anger. Now that’s something different, because his young brother never dared to raise his voice at him, let alone touch him.

“You promised you will take care of my best friend!” he spits angrily “He left his house for you damnit!”

Jensen takes two deep breaths to calm himself. “He invited the trouble himself Josh” he says calmly.

Josh frowns “What?”

“He called the man with whom I had a deal with and told him that the deal is off. The man had already transacted the money to me so he thought that I was cheating him with his money. Jared’s the reason why we had to face the firing of guns. I told that I’d take care of him and so did I. I saved both of us.”

Josh’s frown deepens “He did what?” he leaves Jensen’s collar “ Well that’s not what I was talking about. God! How oblivious can you be! You fucking might not know that he fainted! I came to your room to retrieve my best friend whom I thought would be making out with you happily but he was lying down on the floor _lifeless_ with tear-stained cheeks.”

Jensen feels shocked at the information. He tries to hasten and walks out of his room but Josh’s voice stop him “Tch, do you think I'd leave him like that? I already called the doctor for his check-up and now he is tucked up in the bed. So please do a favor and let him rest" he leaves a sad sigh before continuing "The doctor said that he might go into depression if he is hurt again; the pregnancy is making him sensitive.”

Jensen curls his fingers into a fist. He should’ve controlled his anger earlier.

“I’ll not wake him up” he says and makes his way out of the room. He hears Josh say something, but his mind remains too occupied with worry to grasp anything else.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen guiltily walks to their room and finds Jared lying on the bed in a fetal position. He should have been considerate of his behavior towards his pregnant boyfriend. Hurting the younger was the last thing he wished for.

When he inches closer to the bed he finds that the younger was not asleep like Josh informed him, rather he was sobbing into the bed sheets –badly. He grits his teeth in anger. How could he hurt his loved one? The action of the younger was unjustified but the matter could have been solved in a calm manner too.

Since the younger had his eyes closed he was unaware the elder’s presence. Jensen settles on the bed and lies beside his boyfriend, spooning him from behind “Jay baby, I’m sorry. Please forgive me” he says softly into the younger’s ears.

Jared doesn’t open his eyes but shifts away from the elder’s touch “Leave me alone Jensen” he says in between his sobs.

Jensen inches closer to the younger and places his hand on the other’s torso firmly “I’m really sorry baby, I should have controlled my anger. Will you please forgive me Jay?”

Jared tries to move away from his hold but Jensen’s strong hold around his waist does not let him move “Leave me Jen. Our baby and I are tiresome for yo-”

“No Jay, you know I didn’t mean those words” Jensen says interrupting Jared. Anger had blinded him at that moment. He didn’t know what he was speaking but he didn’t mean any of it. He was just utterly scared by thinking of the consequences of today’s incident.

“But it was so hurtful to hear those words Jen” the younger says and places his hands on his stomach “Besides, don't you worry for our baby's safety?”

Jensen sighs. He always worries about that. “I do Jay, but your way of ending things was too dangerous. You’ve already seen the consequences” he shifts his hands onto the younger’s hands and caresses his abdomen “Do you even realize how scared I was?” he says and starts kissing his boyfriend’s nape.

The younger hums in contentment and tilts his neck, in order to access more of the elder's touches. He wants the elder by his side forever. No he _needs_ him by his side forever.

But he had to stop the elder, from always getting himself into danger and the best way was to cut off all the further deals with his partners in business. Even if it meant death for _both_ of them. Call him selfish but he is not ready to survive in a world without the source of his happiness.

He mewls wantonly when the elder's hand glide away from his abdomen and starts moving under his shirt towards his nubs. He had to announce something important to the elder which he had decided with Josh just a while ago but it was hard to think of something else when he was being pleasured this way by his lover.

Jared moans when Jensen takes his nubs in between his fingers.

"I can't Jay" Jensen mumbles against the younger's nape while tweaking his nipple from his right hand "I've come too far to turn back now."

After today's incident Jared understood that the elder was indeed right. There was no way to stop his boyfriend from endangering his own life now. Jared remembers that he needed to talk to the elder "J--Jen we need to t-talk."

Jensen was too drowned in the feeling of younger's skin under his lips to stop now "Say Jay, I'm listening" he breathes hotly on Jared's skin and continues his ministrations. 

"I'll-I'll" he chokes when the elder shifts him a little and starts grazing across his adam apple while his hand pinches his nub roughly "I'll leave with the baby to St-Stephen's pl--ahh place."

Jensen stops at his actions and looks at the younger with fierceness. Is he gone insane? How can he decide to leave his side and go to  _that_ Stephen's place who always tries to get into his pants? But before he could voice out his opinion his boyfriend cuts him "I kn-know Jen, what you want to say. B-but I've nowhere else to go except his place."

Jensen frowns "But why do you have to go Jay?" he shifts himself so that now he was hovering over his boyfriend protectively "I'm not gonna leave you anywhere Jay, especially to that bastard's place."

Stephen was Jared's best-friend but he had tried twice to get into his pants when Jared was drunk. If it wasn't for Jensen's or Josh's perfect timing, he would have already been a prey to his best-friend's lust over his body. 

Jared raises his hand and glides his fingers lovingly across his boyfriend's cheeks "Try to think logically Jen, there's only two week for my delivery and with no one around me during most of the time, I'll face a hard time. Our baby could _die_ Jen, I don't want it and I know neither do you."

Jensen closes his eyes. As much as he hates to admit, the younger was right. Because of the sudden calls from his partners, he had to travel abroad frequently and stay away from his boyfriend for more than some days and sometimes even weeks. He doesn't wants the younger to face hard time but he won't let his boyfriend stay under that beast's gaze. He opens his eyes and looks into his boyfriend's puffy ones "Anyone but Stephen, please Jay" he pleads. 

Jared sighs. If only he had any other options. "You know among all my friends only Stephen is aware of my situation and moreover he stays alone so-"

"That's the problem Jay" Jensen cuts in. He bends till he is flush against his boyfriend's chest and places his head into the crook of his boyfriend's neck "What if he tries something? No Jay, I won't let you stay away from me" he says possessively and kisses his boyfriend's neck.

"Why don't you understand Jen!" Jared groans exasperated "You want our baby dead! Or you want _me_ dead!?"

Jensen raises his head from his boyfriend's crook and looks at him helplessly "I love you Jay" he says helplessly as his eyes start to sting from because of the unshed tears. How badly he repentances for not being able to provide the younger a safe life. How badly he curses himself for taking away the younger's parents away from him. How badly he regrets for being on the dark side.

He closes his eyes and a warm tear escapes his left eye. And then he feels the younger's thumb gliding over his cheekbone to wipe away the tear. He leans into the younger's touch. Thinking about the possibility of not being able to feel the younger's touch anymore squeezes his heart in pain.

"Then let me go Jen" Jared's voice is very soft and pleading. Jensen doesn't say anything instead he buries his face into his boyfriend's collarbone, being careful to not put his weight on his boyfriend's body.

He never cried before, but today his tears don't stop. He wets his boyfriend's shoulder with his tears. He feels so overwhelmed by all the things going on in his life. 

Jared places his one hand on his boyfriend's back and the other in his hair. He keeps caressing the sobbing man in his hold. If only their love-life was normal like others. If only his lover was not a gangster. If only..

 

The darkness outside the window indicates that it was already night time. The thunder roars outside the window obtruding the advent of the coming rain. The cool air blows. Jared snuggles closer to his boyfriend's warm chest in front him and tightens his hold around his waist. His boyfriend was already asleep, tired of all the crying but he couldn't sleep.

 _Let me enjoy your warmness for the night Jen._ He inhales his boyfriend's scent which makes him re-consider his decision several times. How will he survive without him for so many days, without contacting him? Being with Stephen means no contact with the elder. They both hated each other to death.

But he had no other options left. Being with Stephen assured safe delivery for his baby even if it meant some days apart from his lover. Maybe he could sneak out sometimes to check on his boyfriend? Yes, he could and he would. 

He would return to his boyfriend once their baby was out and then would somehow Jay him to elope away far from all this hell. Maybe after seeing their baby, his lover may change his decision. How beautiful would it be to live in a peaceful city with his lover and his baby by his side. They would run a small cafe together and grow their child to someone of whom they could be proud of. 

Smiling bitterly, Jared slowly drifts off into his dreamland.

 

The next morning Jensen wakes up in an empty bed. He does not know what to feel. He knew this was about to come but was still not ready for it. Outside the rain pours heavily as if expressing the anguish in Jensen’s heart.

 

_"Jen I wanna kiss you under the rain"_

_Jensen tears his gaze away from the beautiful scenario outside and looks at his lover in confusion._

_"To show you that I love you even when the sun doesn't shine"_

_He smiles at his greasy boyfriend who was sitting on his lap, observing the raindrops pouring outside. He drops a kiss on his boyfriend's crown "Greasy" he mumbles lovingly._

 

He slowly gets up from his bed and walks to the windowpane and opens it. Letting the little drizzles fall over his face, he closes his eyes and lets his tears cascade down his cheeks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Rape

He pants heavily. “Stop. Please” he begs in between his pants. He is about to faint but the direct hit on his prostate shakes him up “Jen!” he heaves a high-pitch moan because of the pleasurable pain.

Stephen grabs a handful of his hair and tugs it “Scream my name Jay. Just once and I promise I won’t ever touch you again” he pleads and rams into Jared once again in order to hear more of that sinful moans which he had dreamt forever. His conscious side of the brain begs him to stop abusing his best-friend but he is too drowned to back out now.

“Hah stop. Please” Jared begs with all his strength “My ba-baby” tears roll down his cheeks. More than the physical abuse on his body, the health of his baby makes him cry in pain. His delivery date was just 2 days away. The 2 weeks of his living without Jen would become meaningless.

The word baby triggers something inside Stephen and he increases his pace “Just once Jay” he says in gritted teeth “Scream my name in ecstasy like you always scream of that bastard, please” he says with tears welling up in his eyes. He has loved Jared even before Jared met Jensen. He was sure Jared never saw him more than a best-friend but he had this slightest of hope of being with Jared before Jensen came into the picture.

Jared grunts in pain. He closes his eyes, imagining Jensen doing this to him but it was difficult to imagine. His Jensen would never hurt him like this. He would never take him against the bedpost since it caused physical pain. But the rough pace helped him to think of Jensen. Jensen always loved a rough pace because it derived sweet moans from him, which Jensen loved the most.

Thinking of Jensen distracted him from all the pain inflected on his body. He throws his head to his right side when Stephen manages to find his prostrate again making him moan Jensen’s name.

Stephen’s eyes shut in pleasure when Jared clenches around him but again snap open when Jared moans Jensen’s name instead of his. Stephen stops thrusting and makes Jared look at him “Open your eyes Jay! Look at me” he insists.

Jared manages to lift up his eyelids “Why…ah youh doing this Ste..Stephen?”

“Don’t you get it Jay? I love you. I love you so damn much” he says and bends down to kiss Jared’s eyes that he loves the most “Don’t cry Jay please, I’m sorry. Don’t cry” he tries to kiss away Jared’s tears but they keep oozing more and more. His lips reach Jared’s and he is about to kiss it but Jared turns his head away.

“Don’t” Jared says and lifts up his hand to push away Stephen.

“Why not Jared?” a tear escape his left eye “Can’t you see how much I love you? Oh, you never managed to see all through our time together, how can I expect you to see it now” he scoffs.

Jared and he were together from 6 years now and he started liking Jared somewhere along the way. If he'd been courageous back then, he could have been together with Jared but he was scared of confessing to his best-friend and getting rejected, consequently ruining their beautiful friendship too. Only when alcohol was in his system, he could express his true feelings. Now was one of that time.

He starts moving again "Just this once Woo" he says and starts kissing the corners of Jared's lips.

Jared struggles beneath him. He grunts in response to the thrusts.

At first when Jared came to Stephen's house, Stephen was surprised. Of course he would be, he hadn't expected his best-friend to show up in front of his door ever again. Not after the night when he was caught by Jensen while kissing Jared against his will.

He didn't question Jared and let him stay with him. He promised himself to re-establish his trust and he succeeded but it was hard for him to stay close yet very far from him. At nights it was the hardest, because the alcohol in his system made his mind hazy; made him wish to be selfish for one night and have his best-friend's body for only one night, if possible.

He does not remember with how many people he had one night stands just because they looked like Jared. And now when he could finally have Jared in the way he wished to, the sensation over-powered his slight conscious mind.

"Why can't you love me back Jared? Why!? I can give you what that bastard can’t ever give you! A secured life, a happy life; don’t you want that?” he says against Jared's lips, anger slowly rising within him because of the constant rejection by Jared.

Jared manages to let out a weak mocking chuckle. Why can't he love Stephen back? Because he is not Jensen. The moment Jensen accepted him, his life belonged to him. His soul and his body belonged only to his Jen. Only his Jen's touch could satiate his body. Now that someone else but Jen was touching his body, he felt dirty, used. And a secured life? He doesn't even want a life, if his Jensen is not there by his side. 

Stephen slams in furiously "Tell me Jay! Why can't you love me back!" he asks angrily.

"Be..ah cause you aren't Jensen!" he yells loudly. His insides start hurting and he feels giddy. He doesn't knows how long will he last. His womb hurts badly.

"Tonight I'll show you whose love is greater!" he says and crashes his lips against Jared's.

Jared fights against him with the little strength left within him. But soon the constant pain from his womb numbs his mind and he blacks out.

Stephen smirks against Jared's lips, when he stops resisting but raises his head in concern when Jared's body gets limp against his.

Only when he looks at the unconscious Jared in front of him, does he realize what he has done. He turned into a beast towards his pregnant best friend. When he feels sticky feeling against his knees, he lowers his gaze and his eyes widen in response. There was a pool of blood under Jared.

He pulls out and backs away in fear. What has he done! He raped his pregnant friend!

Jensen isn't the monster; he is the monster. Unrequited love made him a beast and his poor friend became the victim of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/Minzy_woogyu (@minzy_woogyu) ! xD


	4. Chapter 4

"You are a monster! How could you rape a pregnant person!?" Chris hisses furiously, trying to keep his voice low in order to not disturb the patient.

Chris was Stephen’s childhood friend and Jared’s personal doctor.

"Just tell me he is fine Chris, please" Stephen looks at Chris with begging eyes. He wants to go inside the room and check on Jared's health but he refrains, scared of hurting him more than he already has.

"Oh he is totally fine" Chris mocks "Except for not dying after such brutal abuse on his body, he is totally fine. "

Stephen doesn't say anything. He clenches his teeth in anger. "Did his delivery go w-well?"

Chris sighs "The baby could have died if it wasn't for the timing. I'm glad that you didn't back from your mistake away like a coward."

Stephen's knees go weak in relief and he sinks to the ground "I'm such a devil Chris! I didn't want him to live with Jensen because I thought he was dangerous for Jared but-" he takes in a deep breath and stops, not being able to complete his sentence. 

Chris moves to stand in front of him "You can still help him" he says to Stephen who in turn raises his head up and looks at Chris expectantly. "Send him to Jensen at the earliest and stay as far as possible from him."

Stephen closes his eyes and slightly shakes his head "Even if I try, I can't Chris."

"He's in trauma Amell! After getting his consciousness back, he even refrained from my touch! If this continues, it can affect his mental ability!" 

Stephen snaps open his eyes "What! But you just now said that he was fine.

"He is fine physically not mentally! And if you won't send him to Jensen then I will, Stephen Amell!" Chris spits out angrily and walks out of Stephen's house.

_It's over. It's all over._

 

__________________

 

 

"No stop please" Jared sobs while writhing in the bed "stop, please" he begs again as tears starts flowing from his eyes.

"Wake up Jay. Open your eyes. It’s just a nightmare" the man lying beside Jared shifts closer to Jared and runs a hand through his hair in a soothing manner.

"My baby" Jared says and starts sobbing while shifting to snuggle closer to the familiar scent which assured him of safety.

"He's safe. You are safe. Wake up baby  _please."_ Tears brim in the elder’s eyes and he gets to the edge of break down. Seeing his lover in such a state and not being able to help much ached his heart.

When Jared snuggles closer to him, he takes him into his protected embrace and starts kissing his forehead “Wake up Jay. Our baby is fine, you need to wake up and see him. He looks so like you and me" he says with a quivering voice. He takes in a big gulp, trying to break the lump in his throat. No, he can’t breakdown. He has to be stronger for Jared and their baby.

Jared’s eyes slowly open up and he finds himself in Jensen’s warm and safe embrace. His face lied in front of Jensen’s neck and his hands were clutching Jensen’s front shirt; meanwhile, Jensen was running his hands through his hair in a calming manner. He removes his hand from Jensen’s shirt and places it around his neck. He shifts closer to Jensen until their chests are pressed up against each other and there’s no space separating them.

“I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I sh-should have listened to you” he snivels into Jensen’s shoulder.

“Shh Jay shh its ok. You don’t need to be sorry; I know you did it for our baby. _I_ am sorry that you had to do it” he says and kisses Jared’s crown as an apology. His boyfriend got raped because of him. If only he had assured the safe delivery of their baby, his boyfriend wouldn’t have gone to that fucker’s place.

“I’ve become dirty Jen. So, so dirty, I-I couldn’t even stop him when he r-ra” he says in pants.

Jensen raises Jared’s head and makes him look into his eyes “Stop right there Jay. You are not dirty, you were abused” he says and inclines his head to drop a light peck on Jared’s lips “It’s not your fault baby” he says wiping Jared’s tears with his thumb “it’s that bastard’s fault” he says in gritted teeth.

Jared closes his eyes “It hurts Jen, so much. He was my best friend, I trusted him an-”  

Jensen stops him with a kiss. Just a simple touch of lips against lips; a little wet and a little warm with their warm breath mingling with each other. Jensen backs from the kiss and speaks with his eyes still closed “You don’t need to re-live that past Jay. Moreover that bastard got what he deserved” he says and closes the distance within their lips for another kiss.

He had missed him dearly for the past 2 weeks.

Jared frowns slightly at Jensen’s sentence. _Jensen didn’t do anything that he’ll regret later, right?_ Worry etches over him and he reluctantly backs away from their kiss.

“What happened Jay?” Jensen asks in concern. Did he take a wrong step? Should he have given him more time to recover from the trauma like Chris suggested? But he just wanted to comfort the younger.

“What did you do to S-Stephen?” he asks looking into Jensen’s eyes with worry.

“That bastard got what he deserved.”

“Tell me Jen, what did you do?” he insists.

Jensen sighs “I beat him. Of course. But don’t worry; unfortunately, I could not kill him” he says, anger lacing his voice.

 

_ 8 hours ago  _

 

_“Yea Chris, say; is there any news about my Jay or baby?” Jensen asks over the phone._

_Chris was his well-known friend. His hospital was one of the 10, where Jensen usually donates his earned money. When Jared moved to Stephen’s place, Jensen entrusted his regular check-up responsibilities to Chris._

_“Yes, but first of all tell me, are you back in Texas?”_

_Due to the problem that Jared created with his business partner, Jensen had to take off to Quebec in order to meet the partner and clear all the misunderstandings between them. A small misunderstanding in his business could mean death for him and his dear ones._

_Hearing Chris’s serious voice, Jensen tenses up “Yes, at the moment I’m returning home from the airport. Is everything alright Chris?”_

_Chris sighs “No.”_  

 _“Is there any complication with the baby or is Jared in pain? Did the delivery go well? Please answer me Chri-“_  

_“Calm down Jensen. Your baby has been welcomed to the world and Jared..well..I hope he is fine.”_

_“What do you mean? Please speak clearly Chris, its making me worried.”_

_“Jared, he got” Chris takes in a deep breath “he got raped by Steph-“_

_Chris doesn’t gets to complete his sentence “Jack, take me to Amell’s house, right now!” he orders his driver._

_“Jensen? Jensen?  Jensen listen, please don’t take any wrong step in anger that you will regret later” Chris says loudly over the phone unsure of whether he was being heard or not._

_“When did this happen Chris?” Sunggyu asks in anger._

_“Just listen to me Jensen. Don-“_

_“Answer me, damn it!”_

_“Last night” Chris answer reluctantly “Think of Jared before you do anything Jensen. Don’t do something regretful.”_

_“Thanks for taking care of Jay, Chris” he says and cuts off the call._

_After reaching Stephen’s house, he enters with the help of his master key. He searches throughout the house for his boyfriend and finally finds him inside a room with Stephen._

_Jared was lying unconscious on the bed while Stephen was sitting on the stool beside him with his head resting near Jared's fragile hand._

_He walks to Stephen and drags him outside by his collar. Before Stephen could even open his sleepy eyes and register what was happening, a punch across his jaw makes him land on the floor. He flinches in pain._

_"You fucker! Jared trusted you!" he says, then walks to Stephen and straddles Stephen's stomach. He holds him by his collar and punches him hard across his cheek._

_Stephen coughs out blood and groans in pain. But showing no mercy, Jensen keeps hitting him as badly as possible._

_"He was pregnant for fuck's sake!" he growls out "How dare you hurt him!?"_

_By now Stephen's face and upper shirt was drenched in blood. "I-I" he tries to speak but again a punch across his temple stops him._

_"I really want to kill you right now, but I know Jay wouldn't like it. So just feel blessed and fucking don't come near Jared again or I swear I won't hesitate to kill you!"_

_With that Jensen gets up from above Stephen and heads inside the room to take Jared with him._

 

 

 _"_ Is he badly injured?" Jared asks.

"Yes."

"Can ..I ...uh..visit.. h-him?" he asks in hesitation.

"No" he answers in less than a second "How can you be so merciful Jared!" 

"I know him since high school Jen. He..He .."

"He assaulted you and nearly killed our baby" Jensen completes his sentence.

Biting his lower lip and closing his eyes, Jared sucks in his breath. He then feels Jensen's lips on his forehead. "It's better to let go of some people rather than keeping on getting hurt by them."

Jared nods his head and then he remembers that he hadn't even seen his baby. "Jen where's my baby?" he asks snapping open his eyes.

"Our baby" Jen corrects Jared and then pecks him on his lips "He is with Josh. Josh is not ready to leave him even for a second" he says with a chuckle.

Jared smiles "How does he look?"

"Ah don't ask. He has got this freckles sprinkled all over him like his dad and amazing kaleidoscopic eyes like his mom. And god his lips, they are so annoyingly pouty like his mom that I feel like I should kiss him instead of his mom."

Jared laughs at Jensen's description "Don't you dare trouble my son's lips" he warns playfully. 

"Oh my my! Are you threatening me? Ok let’s make a deal then" he says. Jared hums for him to continue. "Let me assault his mom's lips instead of his, what do you say?" he asks and shifts over Jared.

Jared bites onto his lower lip "You blackmai-" he does not gets to complete his accusation because Jensen starts kissing him. Encircling his hands around Jensen's neck he starts replying back to the kiss. Only he knows, how badly he missed Jensen for these past 2 weeks.

Jensen doesn't make it rough like usual instead he keeps the kiss as innocent as possible. He doesn’t want to scare away Jared. Having Jared so close to him, is more than enough to him for now.

Suddenly their room's door opens and Jensen looks at the invader with a frown while keeping Jared covered under his safe arms.

"Oh my god champ! I think we entered during wrong time. Mom and dad were having their kissy-missy time" says a very amused Josh standing at the door with the baby boy tucked in his arms.

Jensen's laughs boisterously "You ass, can't you knock and enter?"

"Oh sorry Jen, but I must say; I missed this kind of live porn for these past month" he says with a grin.

"Jen" Jared calls from below him "I wanna see our baby."

Jensen turns his head to look at his lover "Sure Jay" he says and pecks Jared's forehead.

"Ew. Did you see that champ?" he asks to the baby in his arms to which the baby giggles "my poor nephew's eyes" Josh says while walking closer to the bed.

"Stop it Josh" says Jensen while shifting over from Jared.

"Yea. It wasn't something inappropriate ok" Jared says while moving into a sitting position with a little difficulty.

Josh laughs "Yea yea fine. Now let me introduce you to my nephew" he says while handing over the baby to Jared.

Jared takes the boy in his arms and kisses his forehead while tears start forming in his eyes "My baby." 

Jensen sits beside him and keeps his cheek on Jared's crown with his hand around Jared’s waist "Our baby" he corrects. He could understand Jared’s possessiveness over the baby. At last the baby was inside Jared's womb for 9 months.

Jared nods apologetically "Yes, _our_ baby. What did you keep his name?" he asks while kissing the baby's nose tip. The baby moves his limbs happily, interacting with Jared cutely.

"Haven't decided yet, we call him champ" Jensen answers.

"Oh."

"Ok, ok, much with troubling my nephew, you both. We will decide it tomorrow, now let him come to his uncle" Josh says "I just thought you'd want to see your son so I brought him here."

"Let him stay with me a little longer Josh" Jared says looking at Josh.

"No. You need to rest and champ needs to play, right champ?" 

The baby giggles in reply.

"Yes Jay, Josh is right. You need to rest, you have the world's time with you to spend with our baby so you need to get healthy first."

Jared nods meekly. He couldn’t deny the fact that he felt sore and tired. He kisses his baby's lips and then hands him over to Josh "Take care of him."

Josh nods "You too take care of yourself and _rest_ " he says in a teasing tone.

"Josh" Jensen says in a stern voice.

"You idiot, I'll see you once I get better. You just wait" Jared warns.

Josh just laughs and walks out of the room.

Jensen gets up from the bed but Jared holds his hand "Don't go" he pleads. He doesn't want to have another nightmare.

Jensen bends down to kiss Jared’s lips "I'm just going to lock the door or that idiot will barge in unannounced again" he assures him. He understands the younger's fear. "Lie down. I'll be back by your side in a minute, back-hugging you to sleep, ok?"

Jared nods and does as he is told and in less than a minute he feels Jensen's chest pressed up to his back with his right hand around his waist. He leans closer into the elder's touch "I missed you Jen" he confesses. 

"I too missed you a lot, more than you can imagine. But don't worry, you don't have to miss me anymore" he assures while playing with the other's hair from his left hand.

"Are you leaving your business aside?" Jared asks hopefully.

"Yea something like that. When our baby grows up he won't have to be ashamed of his dad's work. I'll make sure of it."

Jared hums, slowly falling asleep under the elder's administration. This is where he wants to be, with his lover. And now, also their baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unexpected happy ending coming soon guys ;) throws big J2 hearts at you all!


	5. Chapter 5

** 15 years later **

"Junho!" Jared calls out from the dining table.

"Coming mom! Just a minute!" comes the reply from the bedroom adjacent to the kitchen.

A light brown haired man with freckles dusted across his face walks down the stair and comes to the dining table "He will miss the bus once again Jared" he says while grabbing a butter-bread from the plate and sitting down.

Jared glares at the man "Then you will have to drop him you idiot. Didn't I warn you to not play videogames with him until late night! How old are you? 5?"

"I swear we slept at 12! Not my fault that he wakes up late" the light brown haired man raises his hand in surrender.

Jared knits his eyebrows "Don't you dare blame my baby, you are the one spoiling him when I am not around. You should be res-"

"Dad hurry. Give me my breakfast, I'll eat it on my way! Hurry, hurry."

"Phew" the man heaves a relieved sigh and then looks at the teen’s direction "No greetings for me champ?" he fakes a hurt expression.

"Sorry" the teen flashes his teeth at the man "Morning uncle!" he wishes cheerfully and then looks at his mom who was packing tiffin for him "Daaaaad I'm getting late" he whines.

"Sit here and eat. Your uncle will drop you today" Jared says.

"Yay!" the boys takes his seat beside Jared with a smile. The man ruffles his hair lovingly.

"Didn't I tell you to sleep early last night! You are now grown up boy Junho" Jared begins scolding the young boy who was now eating his breakfast.

"Its uncle Josh's fault. He brought me a new video game yesterday and it was so awesome that we couldn't stop playing it" Junho says with food in his mouth and gets a hit from Jared for that.

"Hey!" Josh says offended "It was you who asked for more time."

Jared glares at Josh "Stop spoiling him more than he already is Josh or I swear I'm gonna cu-" he stops and sighs. He can't curse in front of his boy "Just eat and go asap. He should not get late, do you get it?"

Josh nods and lowers his head. Junho giggles in a low voice.

___________________

After completing all his house chores he takes a seat on the sofa in front of the television. He closes his eyes in exhaustion.

_ 'Are you tired Jay?' _

He snaps open his eyes and sighs. _'Yes Jen, very very tired. Tired of missing you. Tired of worrying about you. Just be safe wherever you are and if possible, please return.'_  
Today was Jensen’s and his 15th anniversary and he was alone. He _has_ been alone since last 14 years. 

They had married after their son turned 1 month old. But his Jen wasn't there to witness his son’s first step and first word, he wasn't there when their son started asking for his dad. He wasn't there even when their son started growing up and getting matured.

All because of Jared. He closes his eyes again and lets the warm tears escape his eyes. No one was at home and he earned this alone time for himself by doing overnight yesterday. He couldn't break down in the café or in front of his son and Josh. He had to act strong since all the happenings were because of him.

It was his wish that Jensen stopped his work. And he was the one who encouraged Jensen.

_ "I confessed all my crimes to the department" Jensen confesses while thrusting deep inside him. _

_ "Ah.." he clutches Jensen's arms tightly, digging in his nails on the other’s skin "What? And they nng they didn't arrest hh you?" he says in a low voice while pushing Jensen deeper inside him with the heels of his legs which were on Jensen’s lower back. _

_ It was their wedding night and their baby was fast asleep in the crib beside their bed. _

_ "No. Instead they offered me a proposal" he says as he increases his pace. _

_ "Slow, sl-slow. Junho might wae aah wake up" Jared panics "And Wha..What proposal?" _

_ Jensen slows down "They want to send me to an island with 4 other commanders fo- Fuck I'm close" he groans. _

_ "For?" Jared presses. _

_ "For locating and arresting a very sneaky mafia gan- Jay" he cums inside his husband and gets limp above him. _

_ But Jared was far from cumming. His mind was busy processing all the information. "Afterwards they won't arrest you?" _

_ "No" he pants "After this mission I am allowed to live freely" _

_ Jared contemplates for a while and then speaks "Whe-when will you return?" _

_ "In a week or so" he says while sliding down his hands to his husband's groin in order to help him to reach the climax as well. _

_ Jared makes him stop and Jensen looks at him in confusion "Let me ride you" he says. He feels happy that Jensen was thinking about their future. "Don't expect much though, since it’s my first time." _

_ Jensen smiles and shifts their position. Even though he just now came down from his high, hearing Jared's words turned him on "I'll be there to guide you" he says and places his hands on Jared's ass and kisses him. He slowly rolls his hips to harden himself. _

_ "Thank you" Jared pants in between their kiss "Thank you for coming into my life" he breathes on Jensen's lips while raising his hips "Thank you for making it wonderful" Jensen guides him to fall back "Ngg... Thanks for giving me Junho" he clenches hard on Jensen "Thank you for taking this decision" he rises and falls again. _

If only he hadn't encouraged Jensen that day, he'd be by his side now; showering him and their child with love and care. He waited and waited and waited for 14 years, but there was no news of his husband from the police department. 

When Junho turned 6, he started asking him about his dad. Jared did tell him that his dad was alive and he would return  _someday._  But that  _someday_  never came and Junho eventually stopped asking. 

He was staying with Josh and was working in a cafe which was owned by both of them. He several times insisted Josh to find a well partner for himself and settle down but Josh would blackmail him by saying that he was chasing him away from his nephew. So he stopped bothering him. He was grateful that Josh was there to take care of Junho whenever he wasn't around. 

Stephen Amell never contacted him ever since that incident but Jared had heard from his friends that Stephen settled down with a guy named Steve. Jared was happy for his best friend.

Stephen had become a past; in the recent years he had got himself several admirers from being in the cafe. Osric was one of them and he was hell bent to make Jared realize he needed someone by his side. And according to him that someone could be him. Jared explained him several times about how he loves his husband and how he already has a baby, so he should search someone else for him. But Osric would explain him back that he should let go of the past and he didn't mind to be Junho's dad so he should at least give him one chance.

Osric was 8 years younger from him so Jared ignored the matter thinking of it as a crush phase for the boy. He would treat him like a little brother and for that he'd earn a pout from the younger. He would laugh it off.

At night it would be the hardest. He would miss his husband's presence, his touches, his loving words. He would always imagine about how they'd meet one day.

He'd be cooking at home and someone would ring the bell, then he'd go open it only to find Jensen standing there, looking handsome as always. Or he'd be in his cafe and Jensen would enter as a customer and then they would stare at each other with tears in their eyes for long time. And when his mind would get tired of imagining he'd fall asleep with some tears in his eyes or sometimes even a hard on. But he'd never touch himself. Jensen never liked it, so he wouldn't ever betray him by doing so.

He falls asleep on the sofa while going through some happy memories made by them.

_ "Jen look, he is the second you" Jared giggles looking at the baby lying in the cradle near the bed "Wakey wakey" Jared whispers "Mama is gonna feed you." The baby rolls to the other side once again. _

_ Jensen who was lying on the bed beside him rolls to the other side as well "Jay sleep and let our poor Junho sleep too, its hardly 8 am" he groans in his raspy voice. _

_ "Jen its been 4 hours since he last ate and Chris told that he should eat at least once in 2 hours. And this boy, he just keeps rolling whenever I try to wake him up" Jared sighs. He turns to Jen "You only wake him up" he says shaking Jensen. _

_ Jensen whines "Jay, I'm tired" he says rolling away from Jared.  _

_ "I know Jen but I need help" Jared murmurs "I think I should marry Josh instead of you, he's the perfect dad material" he says out loud enough for Jensen to hear.  _

_ Whenever Jensen wasn't around, Josh would help him with the baby's chores and he would do it with such ease like he has been doing it for years. _

_ The next moment he finds himself pinned on the bed with a frowzy Jensen hovering over him "You are gonna marry me" Jensen says in his deep voice "And moreover Junho likes my company more" It was true. Whenever Jensen would hold him or play with him, Junho would appear the happiest. "And so do you. If you marry Josh who's going to take care of your needs? Your body feels satiated only by me, doesn't it? _

_ "It's because you are Junho's biological dad" Jared says lowly trying to seem unfazed by Jensen's behavior. It was arousing for him to see Jensen being so possessive about Junho and him "And my hands can satiate my needs" he lies. No one could ever replace his Jen's touch. Not even he himself. _

_ "I don’t like it when you touch yourself baby, you wouldn’t do what I don’t like right?" Jensen coaxes. Jared nods slowly getting lost in Jensen's beautiful eyes. But soon enough Jensen gets up from above him. He nears to the crib "And now look, whom my baby boy likes best" he says in a childish way, looking at their baby.  _

_ Jared collects himself and gets up into a sitting position. Jensen had scooted their baby in his arms and was ruffling his hair. Looking at the scene in front of him brought tears to his eyes, it looked so natural for Jensen to be with their baby. Though Jensen was only sometimes around him, yet their interaction looked so very natural. He knew Jensen would spoil their baby to no end and he couldn't wait for it.  _

The continuous ringing of his cell wakes him up from his nap. He stretches his limbs, then fishes his phone out of his pocket and picks up the call "Yes Josh, what happened?"

"Jared you need to come to the cafe as soon as possible! Did you take loan from some people?" Josh speaks.

Oh fuck! He did. "Ye-yes but I already paid them."

"So why are they here? They are threatening to break down the whole place damnit!"

"Wait up! I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Hurry the fuck up!"

Shit! He should have informed Josh about it since they were business partners. Now he'll have to pay for it.

______________

He enters into the cafe through the back door which opened into the kitchen. There he finds Josh standing with a worried expression and constantly checking up his watch. When he finally notices Jared's presence he speaks up "Why the hell did you take up a loan?"

"I-I needed money for some reasons" he stutters. He couldn't say him that he needed money for his dad's liver transplantation. Josh would kill him if he knows that he didn't ask him for money during such crucial time. But he didn't want to use Josh's hard earned money for his own problems since he knows Josh wouldn't agree to take his given money back. He'd rather borrow and then repay later.

"And I was dead right? Forget it. For now just deal with that scary dealer, wait up I'll call him inside."

Jared nods and Josh takes his leave. He frets standing in his own place. What does the dealer wants from him now? Didn't he pay up all his money back then? That man was dangerous, what if he really breaks down their cafe? Josh will feel upset, angry and annoyed from him. 

A shout of 'help' breaks his trance and makes him run out of the kitchen to the cafe. He panics when he enters and sees nothing but darkness. "Josh?" he calls out "Josh?" But he gets no reply.

Instead a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist and he agitates, struggling in the person's hold.

"Jay" hot breath hits his nape and he freezes at his spot. It was him. He wants to turn around kiss him, scold him for leaving him alone for all these years and if possible hit him for making him so worried and lonely. But he finds himself humming in reply. Even after living so many years apart, he feels so submissive by that call; maybe it is because his body knows to whom it belongs.

"I missed you" his hold tightens around his waist and Jared finds himself leaning against him. He wants to cry but there's no emotion left in him. He feels numb.

"I did not" Jared replies.

"Liar" he accuses.

"It’s you. You promised me you'd return in a week."

Everything feels surreal. If it was a dream he wishes for it to continue forever. 

"I'm sorry. I love you."

And he feels weak. He turns on his heels and wraps his arms around the other's waist and buries his face in his chest. How long did he thrive to hear those words from him? How many tears did he shred to hear his heartbeats? How many countless nights did he stay awake wishing for him to return back to him?

"I hate you, I hate you so much" he hugs him tightly, scared that it was a dream and he would be left alone again.

Jensen hums and raises his hand to Jared's head in order to thread his fingers through his hair. 

"I'm scared"

"Don't be, I'm not gonna leave."

Jared nods his head against his chest, concentrating on the uneven heartbeats of his husband.

"You are nervous" Jared states.

"I am happy to finally meet you" a kiss lands on his crown "I was nervous of your reaction" Jen admits.

"I want to hit you, punch you, kiss you and so much more."

"Just do it!" comes a voice from somewhere and that's when Jared realizes they were in the cafe and everything going on, was real. 

"Man! You just made me miss my amazing porn!" curses Josh.

Suddenly the room lights up and Jared feels scared to raise his head and look at his husband. He knows he will break down the moment their eyes meets. So he closes his eyes again and just keeps hugging him.

"Look at me Jay" Jensen whispers tenderly.

Jared shakes his head against his chest.

"Please?" 

He shakes it again.

"Hit me, punch me, do whatever you want, I won't say a word just let me see you first."

And he feels his eyes stinging with unshed tears "You don't deserve it" he says with a trembling voice.

"I'm sorry" Jensen apologizes.

"Man let my illusion break completely at least" groans someone and Jared realizes the voice to be of Osric.

"Who's this noisy brat?" Jensen asks.

Jared opens his eyes and finds the cafe to be empty and sees Osric getting dragged away by Josh. "Someone who wants a chance from me."

"Josh stop" Jensen says. He raises Jared's face by his cheeks. Jared doesn't get to observe Jensen's face because Jensen soon closes the distance between their faces and kisses him.

Jared clutches Jensen's shirt tightly and gets lost in the sensation. His cheeks get wet by his tears and his breathing gets irregular. Jensen's hand on his waist pulls him closer and the hand on his cheek wipes away his warm tears. They had to break their kiss soon because of Jared's breathlessness. 

"Jared Padalecki only belongs to Jensen Ackles" the words gets breathed on his lips. His knees feel weak and his heartbeat accelerates and his tears keep flowing. He dares to open his eyes and look at what his heart longed for years. Their eyes meet and he feels his mind going hazy. This wasn't a dream.

Jensen looked different. His face had got much leaner than before and there were fading scars on his cheeks. Aging had done a wonder to Jensen, it made him look much hotter than before.

"I missed you" Jared kisses his cheek "I missed you so much" he kisses both his eyelids "Don't leave me again" he kisses his other cheek.

 "Never love. How's Junho?" he kisses away Jared's tears.

"He's grown up. He resembles you because of his eyes and his behavior. Josh has spoiled him too much. I've told him about you but I am not sure whether he will be ready to accept you. You took too long to return."

"I will work hard. How are you?"

"I-I fulfilled our dream. I tried to survive without you for Junho. I stayed strong."

"I am proud of you. I promise to stay by your and Junho's side forever and maybe give Junho another brother or sister."

"Thank- Wh-what?" Jared says totally flustered.

"You heard me baby." Jensen bends to drop another kiss on Jared's lips.

"I can hear you both" Osric whines "You were right Jared, true love can wait for eternity an-" his words gets muffled by Josh's hand over his mouth.

"Let's head home. I can't stand him any longer, he makes me want to claim what's mine sooner" Jensen hisses.

Jared chuckles "You only have 3 hours. Junho's gonna return at 5 pm, we got to think some way of making you both meet."

"It's enough for me. And I'm sure that my baby will accept me just like his mom did" Jensen kisses his forehead "It'll take time but he will accept me" he states confidently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo anyone wanting a sequel? ;P


End file.
